Vertical form, fill, and seal (VFFS) packaging machines are commonly used in the snack food industry for forming, filling and sealing bags of nuts, chips, crackers and other products. Such packaging machines take a packaging film from a sheet roll and form the film into a vertical tube around a product delivery cylinder. One disadvantage of these packages is that the resulting filled package is not rigid enough to allow the stacking of one package on top of another in a display.
Another disadvantage to these packages is that they do not retain their shape after the package is opened, and a portion of the contents removed.
There are rigid packages and canisters that are stackable and do retain their shape after opening. However, these rigid packages that may overcome these disadvantages have their own disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the packages are often composed of composite material that is costly to produce. Another disadvantage is that rigid composite packages are often not recyclable. The ability to recycle a product container is increasingly becoming a demand from companies that produce and/or sell consumable products as well as a demand from consumers that are environmentally conscious. A demand also exists for containers that, if not recyclable, minimize the waste transported to a landfill. Once in the landfill, a demand also exists for materials that are degradable or biodegradable to further reduce the amount of material contained in the landfill.
Yet another disadvantage of many non-flexible and/or rigid containers is the shape of the container. Many product containers have cross sections that are round. In the market place where shelf space is at a premium, round containers require more shelf space than a square or rectangular container holding the same amount of product. Similarly, shipping round or other irregularly shaped containers requires more space than shipping square or rectangular containers that are more efficiently packed together in the transport containers. Moreover, round containers do not display graphics as well as containers having flatter sides. The graphics wrap around the curved surfaces of the containers, and the containers must be in order to fully view and read the graphical information. Inefficiency in shipping and displaying packaged products adds to the overall cost of the product. Additionally, inefficiency in packing round or irregularly shaped containers increases the number of shipping containers and vehicles, ships and planes required to transport the shipping containers. This adds to the cost of the product, but more importantly, results in the increased emission of environmentally damaging pollutants.
Another disadvantage to shipping many non-flexible containers is the weight of the container as compared to the weight of a flexible container manufactured to hold a like amount of product. Increased weight adds to shipping costs as well as adds to the amount of material that, if not recyclable, ends up in a landfill. Additionally, the material cost for the non-flexible containers is usually greater than the material cost for flexible containers.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a container that overcomes these and other disadvantages.
While the method and device described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the invention to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure and the claims.